leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lana's Primarina
Lana's Primarina (Japanese: スイレンのアシレーヌ Suiren's Ashirene) is 's second known . It was often seen outside of its Poké Ball. History Prior to its debut, Primarina, as a , was bullied by multiple s. Lana happened upon the scene and became furious at what was happening. As such, she attacked them with her 's , freezing the group solid. She then used a fishing rod to pull it to safety. Lana then took Popplio to heal its wounds. Lana decided to personally feed and care for Popplio, as she did not want it to be afraid of humans in the future. Popplio quickly warmed up to her, and became her partner Pokémon. Primarina debuted in Alola to New Adventure! as a Popplio alongside its , fishing for wild Pokémon. Once came to the Pokémon School, it helped in welcoming him. Popplio later watched very concerned as Team Skull Grunts battled . In The Guardian's Challenge!, Popplio was used to help welcome Ash to the school, competing in Lana's challenge against Ash and , competing in a race. The race began on the ground where Popplio quickly fell behind compared to Pikachu's speed. Once it reached the water section of the race, Popplio immediately caught up to Pikachu, swiftly moving through the water. Popplio finished first, receiving praise from Lana and the others watching. In Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, Lana had Popplio train on its water balloon, hoping to increase its size. After a few tries, Popplio managed to make one multiple times its normal size, but was unable to retain it for long, resulting with it dousing Lana and Ash. The following day, Popplio helped Lana fish for Pokémon. Soon after, the Poké Ride Lapras were stolen by Team Rocket's hot air balloon. Pikachu succeeded in breaking them free, but everyone quickly noticed that they were positioned directly over spiked rocks. Popplio swam at high speeds towards the rocks and quickly made a giant water balloon that the Lapras fell on, bouncing them away from the rocks safely into the water. It then used its water balloon to counter Jessie's Mimikyu's , while Ash had his break the hot air balloon with . In They Might Not Be Giants!, Popplio was seen practicing on making its water balloon again, but floated away in one of its balloons along with Ash's Rowlet when the latter accidentally bumped into it. While the others looked for the duo, Rowlet accidentally popped the balloon, causing the duo to fall straight onto a radar that Team Rocket was constructing. Popplio distracted Team Rocket by using to escape, but the two were soon confronted by and James's Mareanie. A then appeared who saved the duo. Litten took Popplio and Rowlet to its home, where advised it to take the two back to their Trainers. During their long search, the trio got caught by Team Rocket. However, they managed to escape thanks to Litten and blasted Team Rocket off with their combined attacks. Afterwards, Popplio and Rowlet were reunited with their Trainers. In Big Sky, Small Fry!, Popplio assisted Lana in the trial at Brooklet Hill by distracting a , which Lana had hooked with her fishing rod. Although it was initially scared to battle the Small Fry Pokémon, it managed to overcome its fear after seeing Lana struggling to reel Wishiwashi in. As it started attacking Wishiwashi with Bubble Beam, Popplio soon got sent flying by an attack from an , blasting it into a rock. After Pikachu had defeated Alomomola, Popplio attacked it with a newly learned , defeating the Totem Pokémon and causing it to revert to multiple Wishiwashi, which then made the Solo Form Wishiwashi that Lana healed earlier to hand over a Waterium Z to her. After obtaining her Z-Crystal, Lana and Popplio had attempted to perform , as shown in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!, but Popplio was unable to successfully perform the Z-Move. After witnessing Ida and her use Hydro Vortex, Lana requested Ida to train her and Popplio. Their training consisted of having Popplio attempt to burst Brionne's water balloons using its own. Despite failing initially, Popplio eventually succeeded after some hard training. Later, when the group got attacked by a wild , Lana and Popplio were able to successfully execute Hydro Vortex, which sent Dhelmise flying. In When Regions Collide!, Popplio was used in a battle against 's alongside Mallow's Steenee. Steenee started the battle with while Popplio quickly followed with Bubble Beam. Psyduck then counterattacked with . Popplio then created a water balloon, absorbing the Water Gun, which it then launched at the Duck Pokémon, trapping it inside. Misty commanded Psyduck to use , but Psyduck didn't respond. Steenee then attacked with another Magical Leaf, breaking the balloon and causing Psyduck land on its head, giving it a headache. This allowed Psyduck to successfully use Confusion, but before it could do anything more to its opponents, Misty told Psyduck to put Popplio and Steenee down, saying that they had already had enough. In Rescuing the Unwilling!, Popplio was among those used to fight Lusamine's , , and , which were under 's control, to allow Ash to save Lusamine. Popplio knocked back Lilligant with Bubble Beam, but Lilligant then made it dance with . Ash's Litten and Rowlet released it from the dance, and it rejoined the fight. In the next episode, Lana and Popplio used Hydro Vortex on Mismagius. Although Mismagius appeared to have been defeated by this move, Nihilego made it get back up and continue battling. The battle ended when Ash and Pikachu performed to defeat Nihilego. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, Popplio was used to help clear the mysterious black clouds that had appeared in Alola's skies. By combining its Z-Power alongside Ash's Pikachu, Kiawe's Marowak, and 's , the Ultra Guardians powered a machine that managed to disperse the clouds. In Securing the Future!, Popplio joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . In We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!, Popplio spotted the Eevee that it had being chased by Pershie and helped protect it. Soon after they were spotted by Rapp, Zipp, and Tupp, who started fighting over Eevee. Lana and her classmates soon intervened, and during the ensuing , Popplio ended up learning , giving Eevee a platform it could use to jump down from and send the Team Skull Grunts blasting off with a powerful . In Evolving Research!, Lana and Popplio trained alongside Ida and her recently evolved . After Ida displayed Primarina's signature Z-Move, , Lana became determined to impress her, and trained with Popplio for an entire night. The next morning, Lana showed the results of her training to Ida, which also resulted in Popplio evolving into . Before leaving, Ida gave Lana a Primarium Z so that she could one day use Oceanic Operetta as well. In The One that Didn't Get Away!, while Ash and Lana were playing with Brionne's balloons in the sea, they were unexpectedly caught in a violent whirlpool that threw them onto a rocky reef. The cause of the whirlpool turned out to be a wild that had been ed and was being chased by a and his underlings. Thanks to Ash and Lana's help, the hunter was defeated and Kyogre was cured of its poison. However, Kyogre was still angry, and Lana was dragged underwater by it. Brionne then evolved into and saved Lana from drowning. Seeing Kyogre's rage, Lana decided to calm it down by reeling it in and having Primarina sing to it. This plan succeeded, and Lana was able to properly greet the Legendary Pokémon she had longed to meet for a long time. In SM130, Lana used Primarina during her Manalo Conference battle against Mallow. Despite being at a type disadvantage against , Primarina held the upper hand throughout the whole battle, having even learned to deal with opponents. When Tsareena performed , Primarina countered it with Oceanic Operetta before defeating Tsareena with Aqua Jet, winning the battle without having taken a single hit and allowing Lana to advance to the second round. In SM134, Primarina went up against Guzma's . When the Lana was expecting didn't come, she tried to have Primarina use , only for Golisopod to use and disable the move. Afterwards, Golisopod struck Primarina with multiple super effective s, poisoning it in the process. Although Primarina eventually managed to pin Golisopod down with Icy Wind and use Oceanic Operetta, Golisopod countered by using to cut through the Z-Move and defeat Primarina, eliminating Lana from the tournament. After the battle, Mallow had use on Primarina to heal its poison, before Lana took it to the Pokémon Center. Personality and characteristics Primarina is a very happy and playful Pokémon, often seen playing and clapping in excitement. Initially afraid of people, Primarina quickly warms up to them thanks to Lana. Primarina is very close with its , as it's seen being very joyful when praised by her and was often seen in her arms or on her head, as a Popplio. As shown in They Might Not Be Giants!, Primarina is also a very responsible Pokémon, taking control as leader, when it and were separated from their Trainers, by carrying Rowlet and even fighting against , even when the Rowlet's lax and sleepy behavior left it frustrated. In the same episode, it was also very apologetic after it and Rowlet crashed into Team Rocket's Secret Base and was even getting Rowlet to apologize until it realized who they were apologizing to. Primarina tends to become jealous whenever another Pokémon was affectionate with Lana. In Dewpider Ascending!, this jealousy was showcased when a clung affectionately to Lana's leg. In Bright Lights, Big Changes!, Lana revealed that Primarina likes to eat seaweed salad, while in That's Some Spicy Island Research!, it was shown to hate the taste of Poni Island radishes due to its spiciness. Primarina cares deeply for its close friends, who belong to its Trainer's friends, and its best friend and teammate Sandy. Primarina shows an interest in singing, as is typical with its species. This was first shown in Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie!, where it took the lead with its Trainer in teaching Samson's . It later sung with Ida's Primarina as part of its "training". After evolving into Brionne, its singing skills improved dramatically, as seen in Keeping Your Eyes on the Ball!, and improved even further when it evolved into Primarina. After evolving into Primarina, it became strong enough to swim against raging ocean currents while carrying its Trainer on its back. Moves used mod 9}}|0=Popplio Bubble Beam|1=Popplio Aqua Jet|2=Popplio Surf|3=Brionne Surf|4=Brionne Bubble Beam|5=Primarina Sparkling Aria|6=Primarina Icy Wind|7=Primarina Aqua Jet|8=Primarina Surf}}.png|Using mod 9}}|0=Bubble Beam as a Popplio|1=Aqua Jet as a Popplio|2=Surf as a Popplio|3=Surf as a Brionne|4=Bubble Beam as a Brionne|5=Sparkling Aria|6=Icy Wind|7=Aqua Jet|8=Surf}}}} |rec=yes}} Z-Moves used Moves improvised Trivia * Primarina is the first starter Pokémon to be owned by a prior to the start of a series they appeared in. * Primarina is the only fully evolved starter Pokémon to be currently under a main character's ownership. ** It is also the first fully evolved Water-type starter Pokémon to be owned by a main character other than . * Primarina is the first starter Pokémon owned by one of Ash's friends to fully evolve before any starter Pokémon owned by Ash from the same region. ---- Related articles Primarina